


Code Geass: Akito of the enchanted

by ShimmerStar5



Series: Code Geass Storybooks [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Boys Kissing, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerStar5/pseuds/ShimmerStar5
Summary: Akito and Julius are infatuated with each other, or so it seems. Suzaku can only feel embarrassed as he sees the young male playing a cruel game with one of Britannia's enemies. Besides, the icy cold glare from a certain blond girl is scaring him.
Relationships: Hyuuga Akito/Leila Malcal, Hyuuga Akito/Lelouch Lamperouge
Series: Code Geass Storybooks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183769
Kudos: 1





	Code Geass: Akito of the enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> Yeahh...just bear with me for this one shot, loll. xD (For those who cringe or are just not fans of this..I'm sorryy!)
> 
> Plus, apologies for the short one shot, I fell asleep while writing. Anyways, enjoy and feel free to send requests!

"Akito darling, come here." The dark blue haired Japanese obediently approached the sly one called Julius Kingsley. Once he got close, a small yelp escape his lips before being trapped in a deep, sultry kiss. A small hum vibrated through the pair of lips, causing shivers going down both spines as lust quickly builded up again. It has been around a week since Julius captured one of those 'pests' trying to ruin his plan and fun. As you can see, Julius quickly forgotten about that and found fun and pleasure in using this man as his sex slave. How he got Akito under his geass was quite easy really.

For real, it was.

...Okay, it wasn't. But at least he succeeded, right?

Akito couldn't help but moan as the kiss got more heated as more time passed by. The two just had sex around thirty minutes ago, but he wouldn't mind doing it again if that was his master's wish. The man couldn't really recall how or when he became infatuated with the love of his life but it didn't matter as long as they're together. Soon, tongues came into the picture much to the couple's delight, but not for long. A piercing scream filled the room, causing the men to pull away from each other. Julius only chuckled when he looked behind him, knowing that it was Leila. "Akito, snap out of it! I know you're in there and that you can find a way to free yourself, do it!" Akito looked between her and Lelouch, confused. 

"What do you mean, ma'am? I love him...I will always love him." He replied confidently but shyly at the same time as Julius holds him close. A blush traced his cheeks as Julius leans slightly down to place a slow, wet and lingering kiss on his neck. Purple, sneaky eyes never left the girl's as he moves his hands under the other male's shirt, caressing the toned stomach and chest area. To his delight, he could see Leila feeling uncomfortable as the teasing continues. Before Julius could sneak in another make out session, Suzaku appeared out of nowhere and cleared his throat.

Julius groaned and rolled his eyes just as Suzaku said, "We have to go to a meeting. But release the geass on Akito or else it will be deja vu all over again." Julius immediately listened, remembering a few nights ago where he wasted most of his evening having to calm Akito or 'make love' to him. It was definitely life draining. "Okay fine.....there, it's gone now." Akito fell on the ground, unconscious just as Julius started walking out of the door, saying something like "Ta-ta! See you next time!" When Julius was out of sight, Suzaku took out his sword and and cut the ropes tying Leila in half. "You can go now, take your friend with you. Both of you are very lucky to be here. Julius tends lean towards the more..sinister route. Anyways, goodbye." Suzaku soon left just as Leila started to pick up the body and drape her crush over her shoulder.

Akito was definitely enchanted by that Kingsley.

But exactly did Julius mean by the way he says, 'you will always love me'?

"Don't tell me that he used geass on you....oh man..."


End file.
